


fake

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove





	fake

new conan gray song!!! conan gray x lauv song 

you're so fake 

hmmm there's a few people i could send that to

i'm so hype for it 

WAIT IM LISTENING TO IT

this hits

you're so fucking fake!

oh,

if you have shit to say to me, say it to my face

i got to walk around my neighborhood in my new shoes on my phone with my friend today that was cool

i look cool as hell in my new shoes

ugh this song slaps

this and checkmate and maniac all slap

i! look! bomb! thriving

and i got my therapy canceled for today and thursday

i'm going to make a new vibing playlist

it's going to be epic

haw yee folks


End file.
